The Meaning of Friend
by Melvin Hann
Summary: Mungkin kata teman yang dimaksud oleh Otabek Altin memiliki makna yang lebih dalam jika itu menyangkut Yuri Plisetsky. Tidak harus memiliki kiasan yang romantis, asalkan yang mengatakannya Otabek, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Yuri. (Cover isn't mine).


**The Meaning of Friend**

 **Disclaimer : MAPPA**

 **Rated : T**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teman. Satu kata itu kembali melintas di benak Yuri. Remaja 15 tahun itu saat ini ia tengah merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur hotel yang telah disediakan oleh pihak turnamen ice skate. Bed cover berwarna putih pucat yang sedang Yuri rebahi saat ini sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Semenjak satu jam yang lalu, tepatnya seusai menghadiri makan malam dadakan bersama peserta turnamen lain ia hanya bisa berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur sambil menggumamkan kata 'teman' di setiap gulingan tubuhnya. Saking semangatnya berguling-guling tanpa sadar tubuhnya malah jatuh ke bawah dan menubruk lantai berlapis karpet tebal hotel.

Kembali ke dalam perdebatan batin Yuri. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memangnya definisi dari kata 'teman' itu sendiri bagaimana? Hidup selama 15 tahun di dunia sepertinya masih tidak cukup untuk membantu si skater asal Rusia tersebut agar dapat memahami satu kata yang selalu menari-nari dipikirannya sejak beberapa jam yang telah lewat.

' _Maukah kau menjadi temanku?_ ' Serangkai kalimat singkat yang diucapkan oleh salah satu kompetitornya, Otabek Altin mampu membuatnya uring-uringan hingga saat ini. Padahal tadi saat jalan berdua dengan Otabek, ia mampu mengiyakan permintaan tersebut dengan yakin dan pasti. Bisa dibilang saat ditanyai oleh Otabek tadi, Yuri tidak terlalu memikirkan 'makna' dari pertanyaan tersebut lebih jauh.

Teman? Memangnya Otabek ingin menjadi teman yang seperti apa bagi Yuri? Teman seperti kebanyakan orang lain? Atau teman dalam tanda kutip? Sebenarnya Yuri tidak ingin juga terlalu mempermasalahkan kata 'teman' dari mulut Otabek. Tapi jika dilihat dari seluruh tingkah laku Otabek kepada Yuri seharian ini, maka tanda tanya besar akan muncul di dalam benak Yuri. Coba pikirkan, apakah ada sebatas teman yang rela menolong temannya ala pangeran yang menyelamatkan putri dari gangguan nenek sihir? Kalau pun ada, mungkin itu hanya perlakuan Otabek kepada Yuri yang dilabeli dengan nama 'teman'. Bahkan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah menurut kesaksian Otabek, mereka dulu pernah bertemu saat masih kecil, waktu masih imut-imutnya. Tapi sayang, jangankan bisa nostalgia bersama, Yuri bahkan sama sekali tidak mengingat Otabek. Entah hawa keberadaan Otabek yang memang tipis, atau karena Yuri mengidap alzheimer ringan.

Kalau boleh jujur dan lebih terbuka, memang tidak terelak kan lagi bahwa entah kenapa seorang Yuri Plisetsky mengharapkan hubungannya dengan Otabek Altin bisa lebih dari sekedar 'teman' belaka. Meskipun harapan itu saat ini tengah coba ia kubur dalam-dalam di lubuk hatinya saja. Takut kena harapan palsu mungkin. Meskipun dilihat dari sudut pandang orang pertama, kedua, ketiga, bahkan keempat pun, sebenarnya Otabek tidak memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai lelaki tukang PHP terhadap gebetannya. Eh tunggu, apa ini berarti Yuri mengharapkan Otabek menjadikan dirinya sebagai gebetan? Pikiran nista dari mana itu?. Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran laknat itu dari kepalanya. Asyik dengan kemelut gejolak perang batinnya, Yuri dikagetkan dengan nada dering dari smartphonenya. Segera ia raih benda tersebut yang diletakkan di dalam saku jaket yang tengah digunakannya saat ini.

Setelah dicek ternyata, panggilan masuk berasal dari sumber kegundahan hati Yuri. Layar touchscreen menampilkan nama Otabek Altin. Memang tadi sore mereka sempat bertukar nomer telepon serta alamat e-mail. Tapi sungguh Yuri tidak menduga bahwa Otabek akan menghubunginya secepat ini. Telepon dari Otabek, apakah ini rezeki? Atau malah petaka? Pikir Yuri lagi. Ah, itu semua urusan belakangan, pokoknya mengangkat telpon dari Otabek itu lebih penting!

Ikon hijau telah dipilih. Bunyi dari line seberang mampu membuat kokoro Yuri berdoki-doki hebat.

' _Halo Yuri?_ '

'Iya halo Otabek. Ada apa?'

' _Tidak, aku hanya ingin menelponmu saja_ '

'Hanya itu?'

' _Ehm tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan seseuatu_ '

'Sesuatu? Apa itu?'

' _Kau ingat kalau misalnya aku ingin menjadi temanmu?_ '

'Tentu. Bukankah aku sudah setuju? Apa kau tidak jadi ingin berteman denganku?'

' _Bukan. Tentu saja aku serius masalah ingin berteman denganmu. Sebenarnya begini, aku mempunyai sebuah lagu yang cocok untuk melengkapi permintaanku tadi sore_ '

'Melengkapi.. permintaan? Maksudmu?'

' _Aku tidak pandai bernyanyi, jadi aku tidak bisa menyanyikannya untukmu. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau aku mengirimkan lirik lagunya lewat e-mail saja? Jika kau sudah mendapatkannya, aku ingin kau memberi jawaban apakah kau tetap bersedia atau tidak menjadi temanku. Tentu saja teman yang aku maksud ada di dalam makna lagu tersebut_ '

'Oh begitu, kurang lebihnya aku mengerti. Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku tunggu e-mail darimu Otabek'

' _Baik Yuri, telponnya aku tutup. Bye_ '

'Bye'

Yuri menatap layar touchscreen smartphonenya. Sebenarnya ia cukup dibuat bingung dengan permintaan Otabek tadi. Tapi ujung-ujungnya permintaan tersebut tetap di 'iya' kan juga oleh Yuri. Niatnya sih supaya terlihat lebih smart, tapi ya sudahlah toh sudah terlanjur di 'iya' kan. Mau bagaimana lagi kan?

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, satu pemberitahuan e-mail masuk ke smartphone milik Yuri. Dengan buru-buru ia membuka e-mail tersebut. Setelah dibuka, sesuai perkiraan e-mail itu memang berasal dari Otabek. Beberapa baris kalimat disimak dengan teliti. Setelah diteliti dari baris paling pertama hingga terakhir, Yuri mengernyitkan dahi menandakan bahwa ia bingung. Bukan bingung lagi tapi AMAT SANGAT bingung. Beberapa bait lagu dalam bahasa yang menurutnya 'asing' tertera dengan manis di layar smartphonenya.

Lama ia memperhatikan sederet tulisan dari lirik lagu yang telah dikirimkan oleh Otabek melalui e-mail tadi. Yuri saat ini tengah berpikir keras. ' _Ini bukan bahasa Rusia, bukan bahasa Jepang juga, apalagi bahasa Inggris. Ini bahasa dari mana? Atau ini kode pramuka?_ ' Otak Yuri kembali berpikir keras. Beberapa hipotesa hinggap dipikirannya ' _Apa ini bahasa Kazakhstan ya? Otabek kan kalau tidak salah orang asal Kazakhkstan!_ ' mengangguk singkat dengan pemikiran briliannya, Yuri dengan segera membuka aplikasi browser di smartphonenya.

Setelah memilih situs penerjemah yang terpercaya, Yuri pun memasukkan teks lagu dari email Otabek ke kolom penerjemah yang sebelumnya telah ia salin ke draft, Yuri dengan yakin meng-klik pilihan 'terjemahkan'. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan hasilnya berupa...

 **Bahasa tidak terdeteksi. Periksa kembali negara asal bahasa yang telah dipilih.**

Oh kam to the pret. KAMPRET.

Yuri mengerang kesal melihat sederet tulisan di layar smartphonenya. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah bisa diprediksi dari awal. Entah karena faktor lupa atau bagaimana, padahal bahasa resmi Kazakhstan adalah Kazakh bahkan terkadang ada juga yang menggunakan bahasa Rusia sebagai bahasa sehari-hari. Dari segi tulisannya pun sebenarnya sangat berbeda dengan yang terpampang di layar smartphonenya saat ini. Yuri yang notabenenya orang asli Rusia hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya. Mungkin jika ada orang Rusia atau pun Kazakhstan yang mengetahui kebodohan Yuri, mungkin saat ini mereka akan tertawa sampai nangis darah.

Yuri kembali mencoba memikirkan segala pemecahan dari masalah yang saat ini tengah dihadapinya. Mencari asal negara dari bahasa yang digunakan dalam lirik lagu ini ternyata bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir keras, lampu bohlam 5 watt berwarna kuning menyala dengan terang benderang di atas kepalanya. Yuri membuka aplikasi sosial media Layne di smartphonenya dan kemudian membuat grup chat berisi para skater kenalannya (tanpa Otabek yang pasti).

Ketika grup chat sudah terbentuk, Yuri pun menuliskan tujuannya membuat grup chat tersebut.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Siapapun, ada yang tahu ini bahasa apa? ( _Foto screenshoot lirik lagu dari e-mail Otabek_ )

 **vnikiforov** : Aku kaya pernah lihat sih...

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Kau serius? Dari negara apa?

 **vnikiforov** : Hehehe maaf lupa :')

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Mati saja sana kau orang tua!

 **Chriiiist** : Itu kau yakin bahasa manusia?

 **Guang Hong** : ^ Gak, itu bahasa hewan -_-

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : MATI SANA, MATI KALIAN BERDUA YANG TAK BERGUNA!

 **Guang Hong** : Capslocknya jebol dek :')

 **Chriiiist** : Santai dong Yuri. Becanda peace :)

 **KatsukiYuuri** : Ehm Yurio kalau aku tidak salah, itu bahasa asal Asia

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Asia bagian mana?

 **SeunggiLee** : Bukan Asia Timur yang pasti..

 **KatsukiYuuri** : Iya Seung Gil benar itu bukan bahasa dari Asia Timur. Mungkin dari bagian Asia yang lain

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Terus Asia apa? Negara mana? Kenapa Asia besar sekali sih?

 **SeunggiLee** : Ya mana kutahu. Kau pikir yang bikin benua Asia aku?

 **Guang Hong** : Sabar jangan sewot, nanti alismu tambah tebel loh Seung Gil...

 **SeunggiLee** : MASALAH SAMA ALISKU HAH?

 **Chriiiist** : Hayoloh Seung Gil ngamuk :P

 **Guang Hong** : Maaf, jangan ngamuk di sini oke?

 **SeunggiLee** : Cih bikin emosi saja

 **KingJJ** : Hey everybody! Aku ketinggalan apa? King JJ yang awesome ini datang untuk membantu...

 _ **Yuri Plisetsky**_ _mengeluarkan_ _ **KingJJ**_ _dari obrolan._

 **vnikiforov** : ^ Numpang ketawa ya XD

 **Guang Hong** : Kalau ujung-ujungnya dikeluarin juga, ngapain diajak coba?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Jari ku tadi kepleset pas milih nama dia

 **Chriiiist** : ^ alasan macam apa ini? :v

 **KatsukiYuuri** : Victor! Jangan ngomong gitu. Gak boleh..

 **vnikiforov** : Oke Yuuri-ku sayang :*

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Mau pacaran jangan di sini...

 **vnikiforov** : Oke, akan kami lanjutkan di kamar XD

 **KatsukiYuuri** : Victor jangan mulai -_-

 **Phichuu** : Hei Yurio aku tahu itu bahasa dari mana :)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : Benarkah? Dari negara mana?

 **Phichuu** : Itu dari salah satu negara di Asia bagian Tenggara. Salah satu negara tetanggaku juga sih sebenarnya.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** : DARI NEGARA MANA?

 **Phichuu** : IN-DO-NE-SIA

Yuri tersenyum melihat jawaban dari Phichit. Begitu mengetahui nama negara yang telah ia cari, browser pun langsung dibuka. Yuri mengetik alamat situs penerjemah yang tadi sempat ia gunakan. Ketika situs penerjemah sudah berhasil dibuka, ia memasukkan teks lirik lagu tersebut. Dan memilih negara yang diberitahukan oleh Phichit ke kolom bahasa asal negara. Beberapa detik Yuri menunggu, akhirnya lirik tersebut bahasanya telah berganti dan menjadi deretan kalimat yang lebih ia pahami artinya. Yuri meneliti tiap kata yang tersaji dari lirik lagu tersebut.

 _Dia indah meretas gundah_

 _Dia yang selama ini ku nanti_

 _Pembawa sejuk, pemanja rasa_

 _Dia yang selalu ada untukku_

 _Di dekatnya aku lebih tenang_

 _Bersamanya jalan lebih terang_

 _Tetaplah bersamaku jadi teman hidupku_

 _Berdua kita hadapi dunia_

 _Kau milikku milikmu kita satukan tuju_

 _Bersama arungi derasnya waktu_

 _Kau milikku, ku milikmu_

 _Kau milikku, ku milikmu_

 _Di dekatnya aku lebih tenang_

 _Bersamanya jalan lebih terang_

 _Tetaplah bersamaku jadi teman hidupku_

 _Berdua kita hadapi dunia_

 _Kau milikku ku milikmu kita satukan tuju_

 _Bersama arungi derasnya waktu_

 _Bila di depan nanti_

 _Banyak cobaan untuk kisah cinta kita_

 _Jangan cepat menyerah_

 _Kau punya aku, ku punya kamu, selamanya akan begitu_

 _Tetaplah bersamaku jadi teman hidupku_

 _Berdua kita hadapi dunia_

 _Kau milikku ku milikmu kita satukan tuju_

 _Bersama arungi derasnya waktu_

 _Kau milikku, ku milikmu_

 _Kau jiwa yang selalu aku puja.._

Wajah Yuuri memerah sempurna. Meskipun ada beberapa susunan bahasa yang tidak terlalu ia pahami, Yuri masih dapat menangkap makna dari lirik lagu tersebut. Jadi yang dimaksud Otabek itu menjadi teman... **TEMAN HIDUP**!? Astaga, jantung Yuri bahkan tidak pernah berdetak lebih cepat lagi dari pada ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat ia melakukan ice skate sekalipun. Selesai dengan euforia 'doki-doki' nya, Yuri memutuskan untuk menghubungi balik Otabek. Menunggu nada sambung beberapa saat, panggilan pun akhirnya dijawab oleh Otabek.

'Halo Otabek'

' _Halo Yuri. Kau sudah tahu ingin menjawab apa?_ '

'Hm tentu'

' _Kalau begitu kau bersedia atau tidak?_ '

'Tidak'

Hening sesaat. Entah kenapa terdengar simfoni para jangkrik beserta koloninya sebagai backsound perbincangan mereka.

' _Sudah kuduga. Sepertinya kau me_ -'

'Aku tidak akan bersedia sebelum kau datang kehadapanku dan menyanyikan sendiri secara langsung lagu yang liriknya telah kau kirimkan lewat e-mail padaku tadi'

' _Tunggu, maksudmu aku?_ '

'Ya, jika kau memang serius denganku, aku ingin kau datang kesini sekarang dan menyanyikan lagu itu dihadapanku. Kalau bisa pakai versi Rusia, tapi kalau tidak bisa pakai versi aslinya saja'

Helaan nafas terdengar dari line seberang.

' _Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku sebentar Yuri_ '

'Oke aku tunggu'

Sambungan telepon pun dimatikan, Yuri merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur hotel tempat ia menginap. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus memasukkan lagu bersejarah ini ke playlist favoritnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 _Song By : TULUS - Teman Hidup_


End file.
